


teenage dream

by chanplantdad



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Church boys, Come Eating, Corruption, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanplantdad/pseuds/chanplantdad
Summary: nobody in the local church community knew felix's secret, nobody expect one. changbin.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 35





	teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> yes, felix is a trans man with a coochie

felix liked changbin.

he liked it when changbin came too late to sunday school, always some shitty excuse to save his ass. he liked it when he spend the night at changbins place, the shorter blasting some shitty rap music, trying to explain how "meaningful" and "deep" it really was. he liked it when changbin would invite to drive him home, speeding like a madman.  
he liked it when changbin fucked him too fast and too desperate when both knew that felix parents had a light sleep.

and changbin liked felix.

he liked his freckle sprinkled face and how it tensed every muscle when he laughed. he liked it when felix screamed loudly when changbin would pick him up and throw him one this shoulders, demonstrating his strength. he liked it when felix would claw his hands into his hair when he got down on him and ate him out, mouth and nose area glistened in felix wetness.

felix being a transgender man in a catholic church wasn't easy. his parents only accepted him when the church didn't know about it. they tried to be good parents, they allowed him to leave the religion when he was eighteen, but until then he had to bare with it.

so nobody in the local church community knew felix's secret, nobody expect one. changbin.

changbins reputation wasn't the best, people didn't like him much, they found him uneasy and disrespectful.

but so they found each other. two rather outstanding kids who saw each other in another, they were both a little lost, a little confused, but independent and strong in their own way.

they started dating secretly pretty quickly and really were made for each other. felix loved changbins weird sense of humor and bad aegyo, he loved his strong muscles and handsome facial features. and changbin adored felix bright personality and weird obsession over the littlest things, he adored his soft body and the taste of his skin. they completed each other like moon and sun.

today it was another one if these hot summer days. changbins parents went golfing with their friends for a few hours, changbin not wasting the opportunity to text felix and tell him to come over.

now they sat in changbins queen sized bed, the elder leaning against the cupboard, felix on his lap. they were in a middle of a sloppy make out, felix palming changbin over his pants and two of changbins rough fingers under his underwear, sunken deep into his hole.

he curled and wriggled them around, rubbing against the others soft walls. felix moaned loudly into the others open mouth, his hips bucking at changbins fast movements.

his thumb played with felix clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. felix was in complete bliss, he could barely concentrate on his palming or the kiss, which honestly was just tongue and heavy breathing.

"feels good?" changbin chuckled cockily in-between the panting and felix whined. "y-eah feels r-real good binn-ie" he stuttered and changbin bit felix's dry bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood from it. 

they were both desperate teenagers not knowing how to control their hormones, so meeting up to have unsafe sex without much knowledge wasn't rare.

they liked spending their time like this. falling apart in each other embrace, letting the lust take over them, just like now.

"you want me to eat you out baby?" changbin asked, voice a bit shaky from pressure on his dick.  
"fuck yes."

so changbin gently slipped his fingers from felix, pushing him off. felix sat down, thighs pressing together tight and changbin laid on his back, head on the mattress.  
"so come here baby."

felix whimpered at these words, now fully pushing off his shorts and he clumsily climbed over changbin, carefully placing his legs next to the elders head. 

he wanted to take it slowly, afraid he would hurt changbin, but the other didn't seem to share these thoughts, he grapped felix his hips and pressed his vulva down in his face.

he immediately began sucking on it, making felix's thighs twitch around and his head fall back into his neck.  
changbin licked fat stripes over the labia and clit, making felix shutter out moans.

felix was incredibly wet, dripping down on the other, who growled hungrily. "god you taste so fucking good. my little cockwhore, hm? my little fleshlight." 

felix's moaning increased at these words, feeling changbins tongue press into his hole, swirling and circling around. the younger clawed his hands into the others locks.

as he looked down he saw changbins eyes being closed in pleasure and concentration, the neatly trimmed puplic hair on him, dark but shaved to the right amount. changbins tongue went up and flicked his clit, felix whimpering and rocking his hips back and forth on the face under him.

"b-binnie you're s-so good- fuck- I'll cum-" felix babbled and changbin stuck his tongue back inside, rubbing all the right spots to make the younger rut on his face harder, trying to get even more friction.

felix's orgasm was long and intense. it was messy too, squirting and cumming all over changbins face, who eagerly licked his cunt, catching as much as possible.

felix moans were loud, voice cracking repeatedly. the grib on changbins hair loosened and felix let out a satisfied huff.

he got down from changbins face, it was soaked in the his juices. felix crawled back until he reached the others legs, pulling down his jeans and boxers.

changbins dick was hard and red, precum smeared over his tip. it was averagely sized and so beautiful to felix.

so the younger propped himself up and leaned down to give changbin a peck, before he took his dick and placed it in between his folds, beginning to rub himself up and down on it.

changbin grunted pathetically, bucking his hips up, cock sliding up and down felix's still wet pussy.  
he grabbed felix his ass and kneaded if, pressing him harder on his dick.

felix laid on the others chest, letting him use his body weakly. 

"please let me put it" he whimpered and felix looked up to him, first surprised, then a grin forming on his face. "aww you wanna put it in?" he mocked and the other nodded.

"please, i promise i won't cum in you, just for a few seconds, please i wanna put it in so bad." changbin pleaded and felix loved the twists and turns if their power dynamic. 

but he decided to fullfil changbins whishes with a "since you asked so nicely." and took his dick in his hand again, starting to slowly move the tip over his hole, torturing him and changbin too.

but he felt generous, so he listened to the whimpers and straightened his back, poisoning himself right before sinking down the others cock.

changbin moaned loudly and arched his back. he pushed his upper body off the bed and hugged felix's waist, holding him up a bit and starting to buck his hips up, dick sliding smoothly in and out of felix.

"you're so fucking warm and tight, fuck baby, the things I'd want to do to you." he mumbled into felix's ear. and felix believed how tight he was, it hurt a bit as he just put it in, two fingers feeling him up loosely before wasn't the best prep. 

but it didn't matter now, felix could push the pain aside. his breath hitched everytime changbin would thrust up in him. the cheap bedframe squeaked a bit as he started bouncing up and down, shooting tears into changbins eyes. 

it was messy and uncontrolled, but that's how they liked it. changbins bucked without rhythm and felix knew what that meant. 

so he slid the others cock back outside and started to jerk him off sloppily. changbin whined at the loss but then arched his further, felix's small hand working wonders.

he felt his balls tightened and let out another ugly grunt, releasing his cum all over the others hand.

"fuck, that was good." changbin murmured but felix whined. "you just had your dick in me, I'm still horny."

changbin laughed and pulled felix up to his chest, placing his body next to himself. felix groaned at that movement, he loved how easy it was for the elder to just toss and pull him in every direction he wanted him to be, his strength was so sexy.

three of changbins fingers went down again, lazily rubbing over felix's clit, making him moan into his ear. his fingers cupped his genital, sticking tie fingers back in.

"you're so hot. always so wet and welcoming for me." changbin whispered. "mhm, always wet for you...you're so good." felix words made changbin chuckle.

"yeah baby, you love it, don't you? love cumming over and over again, so eager, so horny for me." this speech and changbins fingers penetrating the rough spot behind his entrance made felix squirm and squirt a second time all over him again.

changbin laughed and inhaled deeply trough his nose, smelling something.  
"baby, is there little bit of piss mixed in, mhm?" he asked teasingly.

felix whined, still calming down.  
"you exactly know that that happens sometimes." he pouted but changbin smirked and scooted down, licking the liquid up, making felix hum, sticking his cum smeared fingers into his mouth and sucking them dry. 

changbins bed was soaked under felix, but he loved it, loved how the boys smell intoxicated it. 

he got up again and watched felix suck his fingers. he popped them out and went for a kiss, changbins thin mouth meeting the others more gentle than before.

they tasted each other from the opposite pair of lips, arms and legs tangling around, both dozing off a bit.

yeah, the relationship between them was oversexual and dangerous, but it lasted longer then both maybe had thought.

the next months, years were mostly the same, both smoking in changbins car, to sneaking out at midnight to hang out at the park and be dumb, to changbin secretary rubbing felix over the fabric of his slacks in the middle of a prayer, testing his patience and self control.

it felt like it has always been like this, a weird kind of carefree love. it was a dream-like teenage romance, both not knowing when they faded away from each other in their adult life, but thankful that it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos & comments are welcomed<3


End file.
